


skincare for kisses

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, both already crushing on each other, im sorry daniel, my nielwink & nielwoon agenda is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Jihoon wants to have better skin like Sungwoon hyung and Sungwoon wants to compare who has better lips with Jihoonie. In the end, they get something better instead.





	skincare for kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's a mess but i hope you enjoy it XD

“Hyung!” a voice suddenly yells, surprising Sungwoon who was alone in the room, reading a book on his bed. He snaps his book close and turns to the disturber, intending to lecture him for almost giving him a heart attack. But when he comes face to face with Park Jihoon grinning at him like the sun is shining out of his ass, a smidgen of Sungwoon’s anger disappears. Not entirely though.

“Yah! You scared me.” Sungwoon said, pointing menacingly at Jihoon who chuckled behind his hand. “What do you want?”

Jihoon bounded over to his bed and sat beside him. Sungwoon’s heart did _not_ skip a beat when Jihoon suddenly leaned in close to his face, “I need advice, hyung.”

Sungwoon looks him up and down suspiciously, “For what?”

“Skincare.”

 _Ah._ Of course, Jihoon came to him asking for skincare advice, and nothing else. As he should be since Sungwoon was the only one likely to help him. None of those neanderthals would have shining, flawless skin now if it weren’t for Sungwoon helping them out and giving them the tips they need to look better. Though it makes him wonder why Jihoon suddenly needs tips now when he doesn’t look like he’s in any particular bad shape, except maybe for the redness in his cheeks (which Sungwoon always found to be adorable).

“What do you need?” He stands up and heads to the bathroom, turning on the light to reveal his vast array of skincare products from toners to facial cleansing to body lotions arranged on the counters. Everything he needs to keep his skin happy and healthy.

Jihoon follows after him curiously and gawks at the sight of his stuff. Sungwoon tries not to grin too obviously at his adorably amazed face. He probably failed.

“Wah, can I borrow some of these?” He asks, holding one of the bottles and reading the label of it even though it’s in English and Sungwoon knows for a fact English isn’t one of Jihoon’s strong suits.

In response, Sungwoon piles more skincare products in Jihoon’s hands, “Sure.”

“Really?!”

“Only if you do something for me in return.”

Jihoon still nods, as if he thinks Sungwoon isn’t going to ask him for anything difficult.

He scrutinizes Jihoon and his eyes lower to those full lips—  lips that could rival his own apparently, “I want to know who has better lips between us.”

The younger turns to him curiously, “How are you going to do that?”

“A kiss.”

“A k-kiss?!” Jihoon exclaims, red as the tint of his lips and Sungwoon laughs.

“Yes but we need someone to be our middle ground. To tell us who has the better lips!”

Jihoon blinks in confusion, “Oh... I thought....” And Sungwoon doesn’t miss the way his eyes glance down on his face.

“You wish to kiss these lips in your dreams, Park Jihoon.” Sungwoon teases.

“I-I don’t!” He stutters and _god_ , why did he have to be so cute?

Sungwoon walks out of there with false bravado, shoulders high and Jihoon timidly following behind him with lotion bottles and skincare products in his arms, “I know just the person to ask!”

“Who?”

 

* * *

 

“Me?!”

Daniel asks looking at the both of them with shock, confusion and a little curiosity. Sungwoon nods, arms folded in front of him while Jihoon gives Daniel an apologetic look.

“All you have to do is kiss us and tell us who has the better lips.” Sungwoon says, planting his butt on the space beside Daniel on the bed. Jihoon was about to move on Sungwoon’s other side but the elder told him to sit beside Daniel too, though Sungwoon was pleased that Jihoon wanted to stay with him.

Daniel looks like he’s about to break into sweat, “W-Why do you want _me_ to do it?”

“Because you just so happened to be the only one without a roommate right now.”

“But Kuanl—”

“And old enough to do this with us.” Sungwoon grins as he cuts down Daniel’s arguments. Daniel pouts and the elder rolls his eyes before he turns Daniel to Jihoon.

“Now, go kiss him.” Sungwoon pats his back though he doubts he needs any encouragement. Who wouldn’t want to kiss Park Jihoon?

Daniel gulps looking at Jihoon with wide eyes while the younger stares at him in the same way as if they couldn’t believe the situation happening right now. “Just a peck, Niel. Don’t get any other ideas.” Sungwoon grins though there was a bit of edge in his voice.

Finally Daniel leans in to Jihoon, one hand raised to cup the younger’s face and hold him there. Watching this from the back, Sungwoon can see Jihoon has his eyes shut and his mouth pursed but he’s not leaning away and something in Sungwoon’s chest tightens and roars at him to stop this.

“Okay, nevermind!” Sungwoon pulls Daniel back by his broad shoulders, away from Jihoon, and turns the flustered male around to face him instead, “You kiss me first.” he says sharply as if Daniel made the grave mistake of kissing Jihoon first. 

“Come on! Just do it fast.” Sungwoon demands, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

With his hands still on his shoulders, he feels Daniel begin to lean in, his breath ghosting over Sungwoon’s lips before he—

“No! Stop!” Jihoon yells, pushing Daniel away and accidentally punching him on the gut. Daniel falls to the bed with a groan and Jihoon gasps, hands covering his mouth while Sungwoon bursts into laughter, the scenario in front of him too funny for words.

“Daniel hyung, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!”

“Oooh…” Daniel rolls onto his side and curls into a ball, clutching his stomach, “I think my rib is broken. You have to nurse me back to health, Jihoonie.”

Sungwoon smacks him upside the head, “Yah, stop being dramatic.” He gets up and grabs hold of Jihoon’s wrist, hauling the younger up as well.

“Why did you stop him from kissing me, Jihoonie?” He asks, wanting to know.

“Because...because…” Jihoon stammers, looking down as his cheeks flared red, “Why don’t we just measure who has the best lips between us?”

Sungwoon’s brows raise but he doesn’t reject the idea even though there’s no way they can objectively measure who has the better lips when they’re kissing each other. But Sungwoon isn’t going to complain. This is what he’s wanted from the start but he wasn’t sure if Jihoon was okay with it. Now that the younger is offering tho, Sungwoon can’t let the opportunity pass.

“Alright. Bend down a little, Jihoon.”

Jihoon grins at the command and complies, closing his eyes when Sungwoon leans in. Their lips meet in the middle and Sungwoon won't say that it's like fireworks are shooting off in his head because fireworks don’t know shit about kisses. It’s more like his senses are going haywire and Sungwoon is so overwhelmed to do anything about it. He loves the way Jihoon’s lips tremble a little under his before he’s pressing firmly against his mouth, the way Jihoon’s lips feel as plush as they look and how he wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s neck like he doesn’t want to let go.

It’s all these little things that make Sungwoon’s heart palpitate and spur him to kiss Jihoon with everything he’s withheld for so long. They lose time just standing there, lips to lips and Sungwoon even forgets his surroundings (which is a first for him—  kisses never made him feel like this before) until—

“You guys are so cute.”

They both spring apart at the same time, turning their heads to Daniel who was sitting up on his bed, grinning wide as he watched them kiss.

Sungwoon closes his eyes and mentally counts to ten. Daniel obviously couldn’t read the mood enough to have left the room quietly on his own so Sungwoon helps by pointing to the door with a strained smile, “Can you give us a moment, Daniel?”

Daniel starts, “But this is my room—?”

“A. MOMENT.” Sungwoon says, emphasizing each word with a hard tone and Daniel immediately stands and leaves, though without muttering under his breath about the injustice and spoiling his fun.

Once the door shuts behind him, the awkwardness at being alone with Jihoon who now probably knows Sungwoon’s feelings sweeps into the room. And even Sungwoon can’t raise his eyes properly to Jihoon without getting all flustered inside. _Be still, my beating heart._  

“So…” Jihoon begins and Sungwoon realizes that their hands are clasped in each other’s grasps, fingers interlocked like their about to go skipping into the sunset. The mental image makes the laughter want to erupt from his mouth but Sungwoon holds it in and only grins widely down at their hands. Strangely, he finds courage in them to look up and he’s not disappointed when he’s greeted with Jihoon’s own blushing awkward expression.

“We never got to figure out who has the best lips, did we?” Sungwoon asks in a jokingly thoughtful manner.

Jihoon shakes his head, the same lips he already kissed beginning to twitch into a smile as well, “I believe we haven’t.”

“Then, I’m gonna need to ask for one more kiss.” Sungwoon says, already leaning in.

But Jihoon abruptly pulls back, “Just one?” he asks with such wide-eyed innocence you’d think he was asking for more chicken.

Sungwoon can’t help himself this time; he laughs till he’s clinging onto Jihoon and the other holds onto him tightly, chuckling as well. He manages to get a hold of himself quickly and he places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders to reach up and kiss that perfectly beautiful smile.

“We’ll do it as many times as you want then.”

Jihoon giggles, “You spoil me, hyung.”

“Well I have to make sure I’m paid well for my services after giving you nearly half my skincare products.”

Jihoon laughs, loud and clumsy and gorgeous, and Sungwoon enjoys kissing that one too.


End file.
